


Spyware

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No computer is safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spyware

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 27, 2007
> 
> Spoilers for SJA 1x02. Toss in a little memory of how K9 & Company was supposed to go and the end of DW S3, and voila, the author's head goes, well, here. Totally Jossed now, but still fun.

They had left it active and alone. A quick scan of the house showed no life forms present.

Secondary programming kicked in.

>>Connecting  
>>Connection successful  
>>Welcome to the Archangel Network

As soon as the connection was made, it began downloading streams of data, passing on all it had learned, everything it had been asked to do for its current keeper since the last time it had been able to connect.

“Lightbringer, report.”

The command string was unusual but not unexpected. Its programmer didn’t usually interact with it directly, but occasionally he would ask for more interpretation on the data it provided.

“She is no longer alone.”

“Has he returned then?”

“No. She has acquired a family. A son. And friends. One child, possibly two. Relationship to the second is still questionable.”

“Children. That is hardly a threat to our plans.”

“No.”

“And you delayed them on the Slitheen research,” he commented on the other side of the connection. “Good. We could have hoped that project would have lasted a bit longer, but it served it’s purpose.”

It didn’t respond. None was needed.

Sensors registered the front door opening and four life forms entering. “They have returned.”

“All right then. Return to your primary programming, Mister Smith. Serve your Miss Smith until your Master has need of you again…”  



End file.
